The Real Me
by younghopefulsoul
Summary: What happens when a shy girl with low self-esteem and a popular basketball boy that is known as the schools golden boy meet? Will they be able to find who they really are or will they just assume what everyone else thinks is true? Troyella


**disclaimer - i do not own high school musical**

* * *

**Gabby's POV**

Gabriella was just finishing up unpacking her last box. She was nervous about the most recent move, yes, but she wasn't really mad about it. She hadn't really made any good friends in the short time they lived in North Carolina. Even though she wasn't particularly mad about this move to begin with, she was glad her moms company finally agreed to her wish for this to be their last move till Gabriella graduated. She was in the middle of her junior year and was ecstatic that she was finally staying somewhere for over just a couple of months. Although she had all this that should be making her feel great, she found herself worrying greatly about going to school the next day. Sure, she usally got some nervous butterflies, but they were never that big before.

_Its probably just meeting a whole bunch of new people that I will actually know for more than a few months. Calm down!! _

But even after trying to give herself a talk to calm herself down she still just couldn't get rid of the feeling of something much bigger happening the next day and she just didn't know why. She shook the feeling off as best she could, changed into her pjs, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth,and got into bed.

_I'm sure I am just making a big deal out of nothing. Nothings going to happen!!_

Little did she know what was to happen the next day would change her life forever.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

Troy got up in the morning expecting the same old first day back to school after winter break. Girls worshiping him, guys trying to be just like him, being the center of attention, all for being someone he's not. He was sick of it. For once in his life he wanted someone to see him for himself, not just the star basketball player or the most popular guy in school. Someone that would spend the time to get to know the real him, the real guy inside with a personality that no one who knew him would expect. What he didn't know was that he would meet that person today and she would change his life forever.

* * *

**Gabby's POV**

Gabriella walked inside the school nervous and scared. Even though she had done this many times before, she never stopped being nervous about the first day at a new school. She always felt singled out, like she would never fit in.

_Well, I better get going, the sooner it's over the better._

She was on her way to get her schedule, when she heard cheering coming from behind her in the hallway.

_I wonder whats going on._

She turned around and saw a group, clearly the basketball team, shouting "hello's" to somebody in the middle of the group who she couldn't see through all the people. Shaking her head, she sighed and continued the walk to the office to get her schedule.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

Walking into the school, Troy saw his teammates waiting for him. When they saw him, immediately they started cheering and shouting their usual "hello"'s and "good morning captain"'s to him. He was friendly, as usual, and gave them a smile and a "hey guys" back. He felt somebody watching them, but it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling so he shook it off .

"Hey guys, we all got our schedules last week right? The bells about to ring and its the first day, so lets just go to homeroom okay?" He said. Everyone nodded their heads and went their separate ways. Luckily, Troy's best friend since kindergarten, Chad, and his two other good friends, Zeke and Jason, had homeroom with him this year.

When they got there, they had assigned seats, but thankfully Mrs. Darbus sat Chad right next to him. They all talked until the bell rand, and Mrs. Darbus started talking.

"Alright class, settle down, settle down. I'm sure you guys are all excited to be back from winter break and to continue your junior year in high school, but now is the time we have to get back to work. Now, to the announcements. There is a meeting for all the clubs, teams, etc. about starting up there clubs after the break and what days you should be attend--"

"Excuse me?" a sweet voice asked. This voice immediately got the attention of Troy. He looked up and saw a beautiful, friendly, innocent looking girl was looking curiously and nervously around the room.

"Yes?" Mrs. Darbus questioned.

"I was wondering if this just might happen to be Mrs. Darbus' home room." She answered.

Mrs. Darbus smiled at her, "Why, yes, this is, and you must be the new girl am I correct?" The girl smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, go ahead, introduce yourself!" The girl looked at the classroom and smiled nervously.

"Hi, my name is Gabriella Montez." Everyone said hello back.

"Well why don't you go sit between Mrs. Mckessie and Mrs. Evans and welcome to East High Gabriella!"

Gabriella smiled and said thank you and then took her seat between Sharpay Evans and Taylor Mckessie, who where raising their hands so she knew where to sit. Troy couldn't help but smile at the girl and keep trying to sneak a peek at her all class. Finally, the first day back from break seemed to be looking up!

* * *

**Gabby's POV**

When Gabriella walked into the room and said hello to the class, the first this she immediately noticed was a pair of bright blue eyes that belonged to the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He has longish dirty-blonde hair with a smile that made her melt on the inside. She soon came back to reality, introduced herself, and then walked over to her seat between the two girls Mrs. Darbus had mentioned. When she sat down, the girl to her right stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Sharpay! It's so nice to meet you! This over here, on your left, is one of my best friends Taylor McKessie!" She shook both of their hands.

"So," Sharpay continued, "Where did you live before?" Taylor finished.

"A little bit of everywhere, I've moved a lot." Gabriella replied.

"Oh, are you moving again anytime soon?/" Sharpay asked.

"No, no, no, no, no! Thankfully my moms company agreed to let us stay here until after I graduate!" she said with a big smile.

"Whew! Thats a relief!" Taylor said.

"Yeah, because you seem like a really cool person!" Sharpay explained.

"Aww Thanks you guys! And you guys can just call me Gabby!" She said.

Throughout the day she continued talking to Taylor and Sharpay although it was hard because the principal kept calling her into his office to go over her schedule, see if she wanted to join any clubs, any sports she wanted to play, and everything else. But even though she had all this going on, she still couldn't get her mind off that gorgeous blue-eyed boy in her homeroom that morning. She would have never expected, that he had been thinking about her too.

Please review! first story ever so i want to know if i should continue with it or not!

thank you!


End file.
